CTBN: Year I
by ChibiRiki
Summary: Hoshiko is a young Japanese girl, who just so happens to be a witch.  She also has a similar past and heritage as a certain boy with a lightening shaped scar.  She has to keep it a secret, though.  But can she?


**Intro. Feel free to tl;dr**

**(Ohhi thar. Eh'm, well, this is the first attempt I've made at a fanfiction since I was... 15? 16? So, quite a few years. But just recently I've decided to bring up an old idea of mine, that I thought of when I read the last Harry Potter book. I've tried to research as much as I can, and even though my writing skills are quite novice I hope you guys can enjoy reading this as much as I do thinking of the story! But, without further ado let's begin our journey with dear little Hoshiko, shall we~? 33 )**

**Chapter Zero:**

**Prologue**

**October 13th, 1981**

"Her parents?"

"Both killed, looks like they tried to stop the process, but She struck them down before they could intervene," the detective said. It seemed odd how there were what seemed to be detectives, but they were all wearing kimono's, as well as there wasn't a single car too haul away criminals with.  
>"Is there any sign of Her?" another detective asked.<br>"It doesn't seem like there is, it's like she disappeared right after she finished," the first detective said, "What else is funny is that no one heard the sounds of apparition or anything, though it's fairly quiet. Not even Regulars have reported strange activity. It's like she didn't cast the spell, but she's got the mark on her chest."

As the men were talking, a woman approached them looking distraught. She didn't dare to turn her head towards the house for fear the bodies may still be inside. "Miss, who might you be?" a detective asked.

"One of the victims sister," the woman said, though her voice was quiet. "Then you know the names of the victims?" the detective asked. A baby began crying, and the woman looked slightly relieved. She nodded to answer the detective question.

"Well then?"

"Louis... Erina... Hoshiko..."

"Thank you. But the family name?"

"Potter."

**September 1st, 1987**

"Auntie, Niichan is being mean to me!" a little raven haired girl cried. The only adult in the house, a the mother and aunt, was trying her best to get her three children ready for the first day of school as well as prepare herself to deal with the goblins today. Her son, who insisted on bullying his little cousin, smacked the girl in the arm.

"I'm not your Niichan! You're not my sister! Only Chiri is!" he said. "Gotou, stop it!" the woman said, popping the 9-year-old on the bottom once before kneeling down to the girl and patting her head, "There there, Hoshiko. We're all just a little bit grumpy today, aren't we? Don't take anything he says to heart today."

"Mama, can you help me tie my ribbon~?" a second little girl asked, her hair in a mess. The woman sighed and stood up to help her daughter fix her hair. Today marked a very important day for the two little girls. It was the day they finally started school.

"Neechan, aren't you so excited!" the girl having her hair tied up asked, looking at the first girl. The first girl smiled and nodded. "You guys are gonna both going to fail horribly!" the boy said, sticking his tongue out. The woman gave the boy a warning glare as she finished tying the bow.

"Are we all ready to go? You have your lunches?" she asked as the children grabbed their lunch boxes and backpacks. "Yes mama!" the boy and the second girl said, while the first girl just nodded quietly smiling. The woman smiled at the first girl, now more than ever being reminded of her sister.

"Alright then, no body let go, okay?" the woman said holding both her hands out. Two girls holding onto one hand, while the boy took a whole arm for himself. Once the woman was sure her grip was good on the children, they were gone with a flash.

**February 18th, 1991**

"What! Why?" a teenage boy objected loudly. His mother, who looked both sad and stressed sighed, "They need me there. There's also the sister school, so it's the next best option," she replied. Her two girls (one her daughter, one her niece) looked at each other, then back to her. "What about Riichan?" her daughter asked.

"We can come to visit during holidays, as well as she can come visit us. This is my only other choice, rather than going to America," she said. The boy and her daughter looked sad, but her niece looked excited. "My daddy went to that school, right?" she asked.

The woman smiled and nodded. "If you're so excited, you and mom and go by yourselves! Chiri and I are staying here!" the boy said, looking at the girl angrily. The girl stared at the boy for a second , slightly hurt.

"Gotou!" the woman looked at the boy scornfully, "We are all going. We are moving to England, and you WILL attend Hogwarts! We're leaving at the end of this term, end of discussion."

**July 31st, 1991**

The streets were bustling, and the three children looked around bewildered. So this was London, was it? It was quite an exciting time for all three of them, who had never even been outside of their small village let alone their home country. "Come on now, we have to go in here to get to the shops," the mother of the boy and one of the girls said, as she opened the door of a pub. The three children followed her in.

The woman walked up to the counter and began talking to the bartender. The woman's niece, began looking around at the pictures and decorations. The woman finally called the girl as she began to walk into the back room. The woman stood in front of the brick wall and took out her wand. As she was about to tap the wall with it, it began to open up.

The woman's daughter jumped back, startled. Standing behind the wall was a man that had to be the size of a house, and a skinny black haired boy with bright green eyes; behind them were tons of colorful shops and at the very end of the alley was a bank.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man said. The woman nodded her head, saying nothing but smiling at him. The woman's niece, who had taken to hiding behind her when the wall began moving, now peeked around her. She looked at the boy, then noticed a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. She had heard the stories, not from others but from her aunt.

"Harry?" the girl asked. Before the boy could answer, the woman grabbed the girls hand and walked off. The girl turned her head to look at the boy who was also looking at her. She smiled at waved goodbye as the wall began to close back up. She was excited to see her uncles son for the first time.


End file.
